Rick
Rick is a member of the Z-Fighters and the Time Force in Dragon Ball: Time Storm. He is a pure blood Saiyan in the Dragon Ball Universe and is a pure blood human in the real universe. His best friend Daniel matches him in strength, speed and power. Rick is a defender of the Dragon Ball Earth, along with the other Z-fighters and the Time Force. He is also a defender of the real Earth. Rick trains hard, often with Daniel in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only for a few weeks or so until they can't take it anymore. Overview Appearence and Personality When Rick fist entered the video game, he was wearing the Native Uniform. The Native Uniform is the same uniform the Saiyan Berserker wears and is similar to the uniform Broly wears, along with the Wild Hair that is coloured black but when becoming a Super Saiyan it becomes blond. The Wild Hair is similar to Raditz 's but shorter and when he becomes Super Saiyan it is much like Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. He later puts on Saiyan Armour simalar to Nappa's armour, while still having the Wild Hair. He has an ordinary aura (blue) in his base form but when he becomes Super Saiyan his aura will be the original Super Saiyan aura, along with a yellow lightning track. Rick was a school student who liked to hang around after school and play with his friends. Now he visits Cameron's 3 times a week (after school) to go inside the video game. His personality in the normal world is a well manered child who does like to rough around ''with his friends every once in a while. In battle it's much like Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga (full of pride, arrogent and selfish) but only like this when he is engaged in a tough battle with evil foes. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Power up''' - The ability to increase and suppress his power level. *'Flight' - The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Afterimage Technique' - The ability to move swiftly enough that an image of its user is left behind. *'Transform' - Rick has the ability to transform into many of the Saiyan transformations including transforming into a Great Ape, Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan 4 during adulthood *'Galick Gun' - Rick bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam. **'Double Galick Cannon' – It involves him putting both his hands on his opponents chest followed by a huge energy blast at point blank range which completely obliterates them. **'Super Galick Gun' - Super Galick Gun is a full-powered version of the Galick Gun. **'Galick Blazer' - The energy sphere version of the Galick Gun. *'Spirit Bomb' - He conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. *'Explosive Wave' - Explosive Wave - The Explosive Wave is a technique that bursts out ki from all over the user's body and that can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding the user. **'Super Explosive Wave' - Super Explosive Wave''' is a powerful energy explosion attack used by many fighters in the Dragon Ball franchise. It is a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave technique. *'''Super Energy Wave Volley - Rick releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Meteor Crash' - Meteor Crash is a rush attack. Rick charges at the opponent and side kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up and roundhouse punches the opponent away before flying and teleporting behind them to elbow them in the stomach as they turn around. Finally, Rick attacks the opponent with a punching and kicking barrage and kicks them up into the air before kneeing them in their back and double axe-handle punching them down to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. Forms Great Ape Main Article: ''Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Rick can transform into a Great Ape (Oozaru) when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail. Rick has been trained to controll his actions during his Great Ape transformation Super Saiyan ''Main Article: Super Saiyan Rick achieved Super Saiyan when he faced Broly as a mindless Legendary Super Saiyan, when Daniel was harmed quite badly. In this form, his hair spikes up and turns into a golden-yellow colour Super Saiyan 2 Main Article: Super Saiyan 2 Rick achieved Super Saiyan 2 during the fight with Alpha-Omega Shenron from the rage and pain he had taken. In this form, his hair has become even spikier than before and gains a blue-white lightning track Category:Z Fighters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Page added by All ozzy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by All ozzy Category:Page created by All ozzy Category:Time Force Category:Dragon Ball: Time Storm